The invention relates to a container for pouring out predetermined volumes of liquid with an immersion tube run into the container interior.
Containers with immersion tubes for bringing out the liquid contained in them are known per se in the form of spray containers for window cleaning agents and similar. In them the immersion tube extends down to the bottom wall, in order that the container may be completely emptied. A dispenser screwed onto a container nozzle, and to which the immersion tube leads, has a pump operable by the user, which for each operating stroke sucks out of the container interior and delivers a volume of liquid predetermined by the latter's displacement. Said volumes of liquid lie in the range of fractions of one ml to several milliliters.
For many applications it is necessary, however, to bring out of a container greater predetermined volumes of liquid, which typically lie in the range between fractions of a liter and several liters. If the containers referred to above with a small manually operated metering pump were to be used, however, a very large number of operations of the pumps would be required for this. To avoid this, a time-controlled electrical metering pump could in principle be used. Such pumps are however expensive.